sequel temp title only
by keiran311
Summary: Inuyasha and co. meet up with a strange girl from Kagome's time who is on a journey to find a lost friend in theirs. please read, the story's better than the summary, i promise!
1. Chapter One

K'yra: Good morrow and welcome to another one of my terrible little fics. This is the sequel to a story I haven't actually finished writing yet, but you don't have to read that one to know what's going on in this. I happen to be fond of flashbacks, so you'll get the picture. But don't be surprised if some of the flashbacks are adjusted a little as I eventually get around to writing down the first part. Oh! And this is Elijah! (hugs glowering friend who's about 5 inches taller than her and very intimidating looking.)  
  
Elijah: (muttering) Why am I here?  
  
K'yra: I want you to be here. Besides, you're one of my voices. You go wherever I go anyway, so you might as well be here  
  
Elijah: (glares) I hate you  
  
K'yra: If you hated me you wouldn't have taken me in when I was six and trained me to fit into your society  
  
Elijah: I plead temporary insanity  
  
K'yra: -_-' You trained me in secret for eight and a half years  
  
Elijah: So it was long-term!  
  
K'yra: Baka  
  
Elijah: Shut up  
  
K'yra: You  
  
Elijah: You  
  
K'yra: You  
  
Elijah: You  
  
K'yra: You  
  
Elijah: You  
  
K'yra: You  
  
Elijah: You  
  
Jaguar: The Both Of You Just SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
K'yra: JAGUAR!!!!!!  
  
Elijah: Oh great  
  
Jaguar: Shit.... bye (runs)  
  
K'yra: Kitten, get back here. NOW!  
  
Jaguar: (sulking/hesitantly creeps back)  
  
K'yra: You ate my fudge  
  
Jaguar: Nuh-uh!  
  
K'yra: Then who did?  
  
Jaguar: Cale  
  
K'yra: He made it! Besides, he's with Bunny  
  
(Collective shudder)  
  
Elijah: Those two are still going at it? Scawy thoughts  
  
(Everyone pictures kinky sex...more shudders)  
  
K'yra: Maybe we shouldn't have let them get married  
  
Elijah: Too late now  
  
K'yra: Yeah...oh! The disclaimer! I don't own the characters of Inuyasha, but if I did I'd have Sesshoumaru kill whoever ate my fudge...though I could do that on my own...(evil grin)  
  
(Everyone one backs away)  
  
(Oh, and just a side note, but Keaira means little dark one. It plays into her nickname)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You'll miss me, right?" he asked, an uncertainty there that was foreign to him. She laughed, another unusual act.  
  
"How could I not? You're one of my two true friends. I will always miss you, Sesshe," she said, the smile lingering on her face.  
  
"Will you visit?" he asked, then added hastily, "If the occasion rises, I mean. I don't want you to come searching for me or my time. It's too dangerous. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand," she said, a glint in her eye.  
  
"Promise me." His voice was hard. He knew her too well. She'd go straight home and get one of her contacts to find her a way to track his portal-if she didn't do it herself, which was even more likely. She glared at him, a frown on her face.  
  
"I promise," she muttered. "But the first portal I see I'm hopping into, coppice?"  
  
A slight smile played across his face. "I would expect nothing less."  
  
Suddenly she lunged forward, grabbing him tightly around the waist.  
  
"Don't forget me," she whispered into his shirt. His eyes widened and he smiled, wrapping his arms gently around her.  
  
"I could never forget you, my little dark princess," he assured her. "I promise."  
  
"J-ja ne," she said, pulling back. He held her close for a second then stepped back. Giving her a final smile he turned and walked into the dark blue hole in front of him. She watched as the portal closed, taking with it an important part of her life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keaira blinked, her eyes slightly widened. A smirk formed across her face, as she recognized the dark blue hole in the sky. She thought back to the first one of these and how it had changed not only a long line of events but her perspective as well. She had learned things that time had once caused her to forget. Now was her chance to get them back once more.  
  
Placing a simple holding ward on the portal to hold it there and keep it hidden-as though someone would be in the middle of a road in a tiny town at two o'clock in the morning-and sprinted back to her house.  
  
She got there hardly out of breath and grabbed a rucksack from behind her couch, as well as a sword and another, smaller bag. From under the floorboards in the corner of the room she pulled two notes and an outfit. The notes she placed on the coffee table. Not even bothering to go upstairs she closed the blinds and quickly changed. She looked around one final time with a small smile.  
  
Then she was gone, teleporting to the portal. Removing her wards with an almost genuine smile she hopped in, using her power to close the portal behind her.  
  
Keaira landed with a sharp pain and an almost silent stream of curses on what seemed to be a rock. Sitting up she rubbed her head and looked around. A small sigh escaped her lips as she assessed her situation. Standing in a circle around her were about fifty men, human as well as demon.  
  
'Ah shit, just my luck. Damned gods always have to taunt me like this. Oh well, when they give you a bat you just gotta play ball.'  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
"Looks like a little girl, to me."  
  
"Nah, there's nothing little about this girl  
  
'Well that's a bit rude.' Keaira thought as she stood. "G'day, gentlemen. And what may you have on mind at the moment. Nothing too naughty, I hope. Because I just hate it when guys do that. It's not very chivalrous."  
  
"She's got a mouth, too. I like this one. I claim her." Keaira seethed inwardly. No one claimed her that easily. She was trained by the best and would not put up with such arrogance.  
  
"You can't just claim her like that. I found her."  
  
"We'll take turns with her. She seems to have enough spice in her veins to satisfy at least most of us."  
  
"Then how do we figure out who gets her first?"  
  
"Here's an idea, boys. You attack me; I kill you. Whoever's left alive and able to fight wins, and we'll go from there. Sound good to you?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Yeah," the rest of the group chorused. Keaira smirked.  
  
"Good." With that she fell into a defensive stance, letting them charge her. She was getting out of shape, but a practice run like this should be just the thing she needed to see how out of it she'd gotten in the past few months.  
  
Inuyasha's head shot up suddenly. He looked around alertly, then jumped down from his perch in the tree. Despite the fact that he made no sound when he landed, Miroku sat up, looking at him in confusion.  
  
"I smell blood. Human and youkai." Miroku nodded and swiftly woke up Sango and Kagome. They quickly packed up the camp and raced in the direction of the blood.  
  
"Get back you filthy pigs or I will personally send you to meet my friends in hell. And trust me, these are not people that you want to spend all of eternity with," a girl said. She was about Inuyasha's height with long black and red hair in a ponytail on the top of her head that hung to about her elbows. Reddish black eyes peered out from between her bangs, which were about shoulder length. Blood, both hers and that of her attackers, covered her clothing and body. Dead were spread about her, various weapons in them. A dagger was in her hand, though her grip was almost too loose to do anything with it.  
  
"Or what?" asked one of the ten demons standing. "Are ya gonna do to us what you did to the others? Face it, sugar, you're worn out and injured. You've lost a lot of blood, and your blade is dulled from killing all those men. There's no way you could beat us now."  
  
The girl stood contemplating for a second, an aloof, secretive smile on her face, her eyes shining more red than black.  
  
"You're right. I fear my blade is too dull to cut the hide of such a thick moron like you. Guess I'll just have to get another one, somehow."  
  
The smile turned into a smirk as she dropped her dagger on the ground. She flicked her wrist and, faster than even Inuyasha or the demons could see, brought out a handful of throwing stars seemingly from her back pocket. She threw them just as quickly, each hitting their target in the neck. The demons fell, dead before they hit the ground.  
  
"Ow," the girl muttered to no one in particular, gripping her right arm tightly.  
  
"You probably shouldn't have thrown those stars with your right arm, seeing as it's deeply cut," Miroku said, stepping into the open. The girl's head shot up, another dagger in her hand, the pain of her injury forgotten once more.  
  
"Whoa, I come in peace, miss. My friend smelled the blood of the battle and we came to check it out," Miroku told her, holding his hands up in surrender.  
  
"This was no battle, it was a massacre," Sango spat, her Hiraikotsu held ready to be thrown.  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha stopped her. "I recognize this tattoo. It's the symbol of a gang of mercs and such. This girl did the area a favor by killing them off."  
  
"See? I did well for lots of people. And besides, it's not like I meant to kill them. I started out not using a weapon. They just wouldn't let up, so I had to draw. By the way, do you guys think that you could tell me where I am?" the girl asked. Everyone turned to find her behind them, pulling various types of weapons from the dead bodies. No one had seen her move.  
  
"How did you-" Kagome started, but the girl cut her off.  
  
"How did I what, get behind you guys?" she asked absentmindedly. Kagome nodded. The girl shrugged and said, "Practice, I guess. With the people I tend to surround myself with stealth is necessary if you wish to make it past twelve. Because after that, you're fair game. And you never told me where I am-or when I am, for that matter, because I'm obviously in Japan sometime near the feudal era. Hopefully in it."  
  
"You are. To both of them," Kagome said. The girl looked at her for the first time and cocked her head to the side, curiosity in her now almost completely black eyes.  
  
"You're from the future, aren't you? Well, this time's future, I mean."  
  
"W-what gave you that idea?" Inuyasha demanded, stepping up beside Kagome.  
  
"Her uniform is almost exactly like mine, though mine isn't Japanese, so it's not quite a Sailor Moon thing."  
  
"You're from the future?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Yup, though I belong somewhere around this time, or so I'm told. Apparently people here appreciate the sword more, which is a plus. By the way, you guys wouldn't happen to be able to tell me how to get to the Northern territory, would you?"  
  
"Why do you want to go to the Northern territory?" Sango asked, still skeptic.  
  
"I have a friend there whom I'd like to visit, but I'm a bit turned around. The fact that I've never been here before and that damned portal near dropped me on my head might add to that predicament doesn't help, but what can a girl do? Hey, are you a kitsune?"  
  
The girl, who had somehow managed to move, unnoticed, once more was now standing beside Kagome, looking at Shippou. Shippou nodded and she smiled a little bit.  
  
"I have a friend who's a kitsune, though he's a lot older and has silvery hair, like you're hanyou friend. And he has greenish gray eyes, kinda like yours only with a bit more blue.  
  
"What's his name?" Shippou asked curiously.  
  
"Xenon," she responded, her eyes a bit past Kagome. "Hanyou, there's a demon stirring. Would you kindly get him? I'd prefer not to injure myself any further."  
  
Inuyasha spun around just in time to see a cloaking demon-one without a scent mark-stepping out of the trees. He took the dagger from the girl's outstretched hand and threw it, hitting the demon in the chest.  
  
"Nice shot," she muttered as he went to retrieve it. "Oh, and, just wondering, but who are you guys?"  
  
"I am Miroku and these are Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara," Miroku said, pointing to each one in turn. "Who may you be and will you bear my children?"  
  
"No, I won't. I have no intentions of bearing anyone's child, let alone children-especially those of a stranger and a monk to boot. Elijah and Jaguar and all would kill me. And my given name's Keaira," she said, bowing. Her injuries-added with the blood loss-made her lightheaded so that she fell forward, overbalanced. Miroku caught her gently.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir," she said, her voice a little strained. "But I would appreciate it if you removed your hand from my ass before you end up like the men who surround us at the moment."  
  
With a slight yip the monk released her bottom, letting Sango hold her up instead. The second the taijia had hold of her Inuyasha's fist made a nice little indent on the top of his head.  
  
"Hentai," the hanyou muttered. "Which weapons are yours? I want to get back to Kaede's as soon as we can." The girl sighed and pulled out of Sango's grip, returning to her previous work of collecting her numerous weapons. When she was done she requested taking them to a stream she could hear nearby to clean them off.  
  
"Why do you have so many weapons?" Kagome asked as she cleaned the blood and dirt from the twelve throwing stars they had collected. Sango was cleaning daggers, as were Miroku and Shippou. Inuyasha had refused to help wash-the stench of blood was too strong for him-though he did willingly dry them with a cloth Keaira had given him.  
  
Keaira didn't look up from her sword as she answered. "Because I have the tendency to forget to pull back on my weapon, leaving it in the person's body instead. Besides, different problems call for different tools."  
  
They had to admit that it did make sense. When they finished Keaira amazed them by managing to fit them all either on her person or in one of the two bags she carried. Kirara carried her, Sango, and Miroku; Inuyasha ran; and Shippou and Kagome took her bike. They rode hard, trying to make it to Kaede's village by noon the next day.  
  
(A/N: I need a name for this story; it can't stay 'sequel' forever. That's such a corny title. So anyone who thinks of a name as this goes on can email it to me @ kaeye1022@go.com. And also, anyone who knows some Japanese terms I can put in send me them, too, as well as the area they would go in. I want to put a bunch in, but my vocabulary tends to be lacking in such departments, so any and all help is appreciated. Thanks! Ja ne!)  
  
Glossary: Ja ne-see ya (informal) 


	2. sequelII

K'yra: I'm back! And so is Elijah...wait, it's not Elijah, it's Isaiah  
  
Isaiah: how could you mistake me for that emotionless freak?  
  
K'yra: -- you're twins  
  
Isaiah: oh yea, I forgot that for a moment  
  
K'yra: -- why do I constantly surround myself with idiots and those who aspire to be idiots? What does that say about me?  
  
Isaiah: -----  
  
K'yra: It was a rhetorical question, Isaiah; so don't even think about it  
  
Isaiah: too late. It's saying that you are an----  
  
K'yra: look! Cake!  
  
Isaiah: (instantly like a hyper anime character) where's cake? Where? Where? Where?  
  
K'yra: (points far away)  
  
Isaiah: (runs in the general direction)  
  
K'yra: (for lack of better things to do, chases after him)  
  
Elijah: K'yra does not own the Inu characters-thankfully, for them and us- but she does own Keaira and Xenon, and any characters brought over from the- fortunately-unwritten first part, as well as the voices and any spirits or muses that might pop up. Oh, and Keaira is pronounced Kay-ee-ree-ah, for some odd, strange reason. Thank you.  
  
When the group reached Kaede's house they ushered Keaira in. She had nearly fallen off of Kirara not two miles back, her strength finally starting to give out a bit. Granted she had managed to stay on of her own accord after being initially caught by Miroku-who kept in mind her earlier stated promise of a painful death should he let his hands wander into less receptive territory-but she was still swaying a little more than a sober person should.  
  
"What happened? Who is the girl?" Kaede questioned as she followed Miroku in.  
  
"Her name's Keaira and she's from Kagome's time, or somewhere close to it," Miroku explained.  
  
"She was attacked by a group of mercs and the like who were in the area," Sango added.  
  
"Kami save us. Ye rescued her, then?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No, she didn't need any rescuing. By the time we got there she was killing off the last of them. But she still needs some medicine for her cuts."  
  
"Of course, of course. Come here, child." Keaira waited for Miroku to sit beside the old woman before she followed, sitting in front of them both. Kagome, who had helped Kaede enough times with the group's injuries, set a bowl of heated water and some cloths next to the miko. She took Shippou into the back room to get some bandages and medicinal herbs.  
  
Kaede and Miroku each took a cloth and began to clean the injured girl up as much as they could. Under all the blood were a great many shallow wounds, the one on her right arm being one of only two seriously deep ones.  
  
When Kagome and Shippou returned the guys were kicked out and Kagome took over Miroku's spot. It did not go unnoticed how the girl not only didn't flinch at all, she didn't even seem to notice that they were touching her.  
  
Outside Miroku sat against the side of the house, cleaning his hands on a fresh piece of cloth. Inuyasha sat beside him, and Shippou was on his other side, as far from the hanyou as he could get.  
  
"Our new friend is fond of pain," Miroku said once his hands were cleaned to his approval. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side to look at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you see how she acted when Kaede and I were cleaning her wounds? Her back was perfectly straight, her eyes straight ahead, and not a single flinch or whimper. In fact, when I poured alcohol on the gash in her right arm she smiled a little, almost as though she enjoyed the pain that it brought."  
  
Inuyasha thought a moment. "Yeah, I guess so," he uttered, considering her odd behavior. "Maybe you should talk to her about it?"  
  
Miroku looked at him, surprised. "Me? Why me?"  
  
"She seemed to like you the best so far," Inuyasha said with a shrug. Miroku felt his forehead.  
  
"Are you sure you haven't got fever dreams, Inuyasha? Because the last time I checked I was the only one threatened to a slow and painful death by our little friend."  
  
"And the last time I checked she was waiting for you to do everything before she would relax in there. She wouldn't even go over to Kaede until you sat beside the old hag. Face it, the girl likes you more than us, though I can't even begin to understand why."  
  
"Fine," Miroku muttered. He pouted on the outside, but inside his mind he was looking back over everything that had happened since they had met up with the lady named Keaira. She did in fact seem to be a bit more relaxed beside him then the others, and what Inuyasha had pointed out was true.  
  
Grumbling to himself about how the hanyou of all people could see something about a person that he had missed, he closed his eyes, allowing himself a brief nap while the girls worked to fix up their new ally.  
  
Inside Kaede and Kagome quickly cleaned and bandaged Keaira's wounds. They ended up covering just about all of her upper body in the starch-white cloth, as well as a bit on her legs. When they were done she got up, moving towards the door.  
  
"Where are ye going, child?" Kaede asked in alarm.  
  
Rolling her eyes, the girl said, "Outside." Pausing in the doorway she turned her head slightly, saying, "I won't go far, don't worry." Then she was gone.  
  
"Well, she sure is odd," Sango said. Kagome and Kaede agreed.  
  
"Oi, monk, wake your ass up. I want to talk to you." Miroku opened his eyes to see Keaira kneeling in front of him. Her gaze was so intense he felt like he was the only one in her world at the moment.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, standing then helping her up.  
  
"Hold on," she told him, looking up to the roof. "Inuyasha, if you plan on following us then do it within my sight. It's not safe to trail at the edges of my vision. Or to walk behind me in your close to stalker way."  
  
"Feh, why would I follow you, wench?" he demanded, hanging over the edge of the roof. Keaira just chuckled and started to walk into the forest. Despite his response, Inuyasha did follow, keeping a few steps behind.  
  
Once in the forest, Keaira allowed Miroku to take the lead, as she didn't know much of the area. He led the two to the bone eater's well, walking slowely so that she would not strain her injuries.  
  
Keaira sat lightly on the edge of the well, Miroku sat facing her, and Inuyasha settled nearby.  
  
"Where exactly are we?" she asked when they were seated. "I mean, what kingdom?"  
  
"The Southern kingdom, why?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'll get to that in a moment. First I suppose I should tell you about myself and why I am here. In my time, which I presume to be very close to, if not exactly, Kagome's, I had a friend. He was from the Sengoku Jidai, and had fallen through a portal to get to nearby my house.  
  
"When I found him he was injured, but not terribly. I took him into my home in spite of-and a bit because of-my parents disapproval, accepting him into my society. After about a week I even got him to go to school with me. He spent a little less than a year in my time, and then the portal that brought him there returned.  
  
"My friend, he became quite close to me, as well as a bit overprotective. He made me promise that I would not go searching for the portal. However, he did not say that, should it return to me, I was not allowed to hop in. In fact, I know he expected me to.  
  
"I know that my friend lives in the Northern kingdom, but that's all. I had a picture of the forest he lived in, but it was lost about a week ago, and I didn't have time to find it again before I found into the portal."  
  
"So you want us to help you find him?" Inuyasha asked. Keaira shook her head, no.  
  
"I do not want to deter you from you quest, whatever it may be. I just need you to point me in the direction of the Northern kingdom. I am perfectly capable of handling myself, and I have had many years practice in tracking. However, I will return here once I have found my friend, so that you know I completed my task."  
  
"Well, we did hear about a shard in the north, so we could accompany you as far as where the shard is, and then you could go on your way," Miroku pointed out. "So long as the others do not have a problem with it, that is."  
  
"About the others," Inuyasha cut in. "Why didn't you want them to hear your story?"  
  
"I was wondering that myself, actually," Miroku agreed. Keaira shrugged, and said, "I've only ever really had one girl friend, so by default I feel a lot more comfortable around guys. Besides, Inuyasha seems to be the leader of the group and the type who wouldn't trust easily, and Miroku I think I actually trust, surprisingly."  
  
"Alright, we'll help you," Inuyasha said grudgingly. "But only as far as the shard, okay?" Miroku grinned and Keaira nodded, her eyes lighting up a bit. She stood, bowing her head.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said. "Now I believe we had better be getting back. Judging by Miroku's introduction, they might start to wonder."  
  
Kagome stepped outside, looking around for Keaira. "Where's Keaira? She said she was just going outside; I wonder where could she have gone? And where're Inuyasha and Miroku?"  
  
"Kagome-san, Kaede wants you," Shippou said from the doorway. Shrugging off her thoughts-very few of which were that noble, she had to grudgingly admit-she acknowledged the kitsune and went into the house. 


End file.
